silver_eyed_angelfandomcom-20200214-history
Messire
Messire is the enigmatic and mysterious leader of the Vanguards. Stated to be its most powerful member, Messire is the first eternal to exist in reality chronologically, "the shadow", and the only eternal to reach this state through seasoning. Messire is admired by his vanguards and hates humans, something that all the vanguards share with him. He combined their souls with their yoki, making them season faster and not emit a detectable aura. He constantly trains his vanguards at an unknown location to make them stronger. According to Omen, he is the shadow created when light first touched Aezathol and the first eternal to take form in the human world. He is stated to have the power to manipulate the darkness in a human's heart and possesses part of the power of Aezathol. According to the prophecy at Nexus, he will control the dark child and connect the human world with the world of dreams. Connections with Umbra Deus. Messire is stated to be over 20000 years old, having ruled over Nexus while it thrived in an avatar form. He left them to die, sealing the entrance to the surface and left to partner with the drach. Later, during the first resistance war, he was supposedly beaten and needed to recover, betraying the drach and getting onto the island of Tolaine to find out more about claymores and awakened. For the last 500 years, he gathered his vanguard army, making their disappearances from the organization hard to spot. Messire is stated by Alice to be a "Moon Man" and the cause of her insanity. This claim is backed by Grace when he appears in a dream to her, a dream where she's on the moon and is approached by Messire and Harold and Icolde. He apparently carried around a cat's eye ruby medallion with a mark down the center, making it appear as an actual eye. Somehow, Blanc obtained this medallion and gave it to Grace as a sign of her promise to him. Rae has begun to investigate him and the unaccounted disappearances from the organization in hopes to counter him. She has deduced that he has a small army which attacks hunting parties and that he is probably from the Mainland. Statues of Messire were seen in Nexus as well as in Noble's art gallery. When Grace sees the statue, a sharp pain hits her, indicating a connection she has to Messire. Messire himself will not hesitate to eliminate opposition, allowing Nina to kill Baron Van Donnegon and ordering his vanguards to kill Grace and Faith. Appearance Messire appears as a humanoid, pitch black except for his head which is contains many moving lights. He has three eyes, a third eye mounted vertically on his forehead. However, these eyes aren't usually visible and he lacks many facial features, giving him the appearance of a blank face with only a mouth. He has three fingers on each hand and talks in a voice which seems to be composed of thousands of voices. Category:Vanguard Category:Eternal